Zant
Zant is the main bad guy of Twilight Princes - oh wait - and a heavy contender for the role of Zelda newcomer in Super Smash Bros for Wii U and 3DS. He doesn't get too much love though, because more people want Ghirahim to be playable. But on August 4, he finally got his chance to be playable! ...in Hyrule Warriors. Nobody wants him because he's a ing crazy loser, long live Ghirahim. Hey screw you, whoever wrote that end bit, you DON'T ''EVEN ''when it comes to my good compadre Zant. Love NotSnowske P.S. I forgive you pally. Moveset Potential You know how Ghirahim's a little crazy? You know, like with the tongue thing? Well, Zant's ing insane. Seriously. During his boss battle, he dances, summons giant fish heads, grow HUGE, and so much other stuff. He'd be an erratic character who can't be predicted. Imagine that stuff in Smash Bros. It'd be great. In addition, he could probably use the hands from the Palace of Twilight for some interesting attacks. Hell, they're even called "Zant's Hand". Plus, he has Twilight portals, which could maybe spawn projectiles and other stuff. His Final Smash could involve growing really big and doing a belly flop onto the battlefield for mive damage. So yeah. Zant would be a joy on the battlefield. Hyrule Warriors - Rise and Fall of PowerCategory:Wanted NewcomersCategory:Zelda CharactersCategory:EdgyCategory:Not Wanted Newcomers In the early days of the game, people claimed Zant to be one of - If not, THE - Best character in the game, saying he does tons of damage, his combos are great and that his max attack stat is the second highest cap in the game (Highest cap belonging to both Darunia and ) along with his special meter drainage moves being the best moves ever. There were a few people against this, but not enough to make people think he wasn't that great. After everyone agreed that Zant was the best character, everyone shut up about him for a while and just asked where some Skultulas were and how to S/A rank this specific mission. Several months past and someone decided to put up a poll series that had users vote for ranks that characters deserve, such as S rank = Broken character and C = Average character. When it was Zants turn... He was rated D overall. Surprisingly, none of the other characters had gotten a D at this Point (Even Agitha, she got a C!) anf the only thing that got A D was Lana's spear, and even then, it got a D+ because D and C were tied because of its recent buff. Explanations as to why he is bad were originally the reasons why he was considered the best. How Ironic. The most common complaint was this energy meter, people saw it as a hindrance rather than an advantage, since the energy draining moves aren't powerful or good... And what's worse is that the second most voted option was F, and all votes B and up don't even reach past 20% of all votes. The only people who seemed to vote B or higher are ones that managed to 'make him work' with some kind of strategy that doesn't seem very useful when compared to other strategies for other characters. , even just Spamming Agitha's giant beetle summoning move will work 50x better than ANY Zant strategy. RIP in Bases, Zant's OPness that was debatable anyway. The buffCategory:Playable Hyrule Warriors Characters Along with the update that accompanied the MM pack for HW, people started reporting that you could FINALLY dash cancel out of that horrid C5 move, you know, the one where Zant is slamming his hands down on the ground and is utterly useless? Well yea, now you can cancel out of it! People also said that his C4/bellyflopping move now makes the shake ground and may have more range. And the most important thing: People FINALLY feel as if his damage cap isn't a lie! His attacks feel a ton heavier (Not or Darunia heavy though), so while Zant is FINALLY not worse than Agitha, he isn't the top-tier people claimed he was back then either, he's more of the middle tier. He still isn't better than either Midna though, cocky bastard got hit with a Karma bomb for that to happen. Was he the True Villain of Twilight Princess? No, he wasn't. However, he does fit the term primary antagonist - like Ghirahim, he directly antagonizes Link much more than . On the other hand, was he hijacked by Ganon? That's less clear. The immediate answer is yes. However, Rad_Dudesman, one of the more productive users who can be found all over the internet, has written a post saying why Zant was not hijacked by Ganon. Trivia *For some reason, there are people who liked him more as a boring generic clone. These people are wrong. Category:Playable in Hyrule Warriors but not Smash Bros. Category:Twilight Princess Characters Category:Twili Category:Royalty